


Panic at the mushrooms !

by enaelyork



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Crazy, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, explicit contant, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enaelyork/pseuds/enaelyork
Summary: Since Robotnik has been on the mushroom planet, he only feeds them ... Somes have strange effects on him ... Including this new species that he is not ready to forget.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone
Kudos: 13





	Panic at the mushrooms !

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really (not) sorry for this !

How long has he been here? According to the doctor's calculations, it must have been four months, fifteen days, three hours, twenty-six minutes and thirty-two seconds. It’s already the time he’s spent on this damn planet since that damn hedgehog sent him out of Earth.  
He had try to survive, at the cost of the rest of his sanity, obviously. If he had decided to shave his head, what shocked him most was that strange mustache that had turned red. Probably because of one of the mushrooms he had eaten.

Yes, let's talk about it, mushrooms.

It was everywhere. If Robotnik closed his eyes, he saw mushrooms in his dreams, and when he woke up from his micro-naps, he saw only mushrooms. Mushrooms were both his friends and his means of survival.  
Because he had to eat them.  
It had taken the doctor a while to recognize which mushrooms he could eat or not, which earned him some ... special experiences. The last one was with this little red specimen which tasted delicious but whose hallucinogenic effects had led him to follow what he thought was a unicorn. He had followed her like that long before the unicorn turned into a huge blue hedgehog! Enraged, he had struck the imaginary creature into the void and had tripped over a rock.  
A very strange rock.  
At that moment, he had the impression that this rock was watching him ... that he had two eyes and a carefully trimmed beard.  
"Stone? He had thrown at the stones, approaching him on all fours.  
"Hello Doctor, do you want a latte?" "  
The voice was obviously in his head, but hearing it almost made him cry with joy.  
"Oh Agent Stone, Agent Stone! He exclaimed. "I didn't think I would say that one day, but it's nice to see you again!" "  
That too was because of the hallucinogenic effects ... "Finally, it was obviously his excuse, when the next morning he woke up with the stone in his arms.  
However, he had kept this pebble, he had to admit that he missed Stone's presence by his side and that the fact that he couldn't yell at him or speak to him was painful for him. Agent Roc was born and helped Robotnik in its recognition missions.  
The difficulty in feeding was one of the biggest problems on this planet, the more he advanced and looked for a solution to leave, the more he moved away from his comfort zones. As a result, some mushroom species he had eaten disappeared and others, which he did not know, appeared to replace them. The risk of restocking was huge, but did he really have a choice? And then there was Doctor Robotnik ... After all, wasn’t it fun to experience new things, even at the risk of his life?  
Eating was a vital need, the doctor was well aware of it and had to comply with it when necessary. This evening, when his stomach was crying out for starvation, he had to settle for medium-sized, purple-colored mushrooms.  
"Here ... he breathed ... But it's a new species! He exclaimed, picking up one of them.  
"What do you think, Agent Roc?" "  
The stone on the ground seemed to be looking at the doctor with anxiety.  
"Oh, don't worry Stone! I'll taste it, and if I'm not dead, it's that it was edible! "  
The sentence was so logical that Robotnik was proud to have said it.  
He looked at the specimen in all sides, then, taking his courage in both hands, put it in the mouth and chewed it slowly. The taste was a bit bitter, but it was not disgusting, and finally he decided to swallow it and waited a few seconds before establishing his conclusion:  
" It is delicious  
I am not dead  
So ... I can eat them. "  
The Doctor quickly took a second, then a third. Sure, he could have cooked them, but there was not enough wood to start a fire. When he was substituted, he settled against a rock for a break, placing the agent rock next to him. Closing my eyes.  
"Doctor?" "  
The voice that called him was a voice he recognized among a thousand.  
"Doctor?"  
\- Stone? "  
When he opened his eyes, he saw his agent, he recognized his tanned complexion and his beard as well as his big brown eyes.  
"Stone, why don't you wear a shirt?" "  
He indeed saw the officer's chest, he was shirtless and the outline of his muscles aroused a strange feeling in the doctor’s body.  
"Shht, I know you like to see me like that, right? "  
Good god, yes he loved that.  
"Touch me if you want..." "  
Of course he wanted to, he dreamed of putting his hand on that muscular torso, and something inside him compelled him to do it. Touching Stone's skin with his fingertips, he sighed. It all seemed so real. Was he really there to offer himself to him?  
His cock felt more and more compressed in his jumpsuit, he almost moaned in pain as his hand continued to gently stroke the body of Stone who closed his eyes gently, sighing in pleasure.  
"I like your hands Doctor, it's so good ..." he sighed.  
He felt Stone's envious gaze land on his crotch. A malicious smile appeared on the officer's lips.  
"You can doctor, show me how much I make you feel…. He whispered to him.  
He felt like Stone touched his thigh, but his hand slipped before the agent's. He unhooked his jumpsuit and opened it to the level of his sex, which he finally released from his constraints.  
"Oh, it's huge ..." breathed Stone ... "I would so much like to feel it inside me, Doctor ..." he continued. Every word in Stone was driving him crazy, he wanted to grab this man and have him, but something seemed to keep him from moving.  
"Touch yourself ... I want to see you." "  
He caught his cock groaning, it was suddenly terribly hot on this planet. Robotnik looked at Stone with a look full of lust and envy.  
"I want to see you," he sighed. "Show me how much you want me, Stone." "  
Stone smile as he unbuttoned his pants made him shudder, he looked at the sight he had before him and that made his pace quicken.  
"Doctor ..." breathed Stone as his hand fell on his cock. "I want you ... so ... so hard ..."  
Robotnik tilted his head back, closing his eyes as the speed of his hand increased. Stone's voice begging him was driving him mad and his hips instinctively moved back and forth.  
"Oh my god yes ..." he hissed. "Oh yes Stone, i deply want to feel me on you ...". Even when he closed his eyes, his mind sent him delicious images. He almost felt his hands grabbing Stone's hips as he sank into him. He could hear his moans getting louder and louder at the rate of his hips.  
"I will come ..." Stone's voice was nothing more than a muffled sound. Short of breath. Lost in the noise his hand made against his slightly wet sex.  
He too was close, he could feel it in the trembling of his legs and his hands.  
"Me too, oh my god Stone, that’s so good.  
\- Oh please, come doctor »he begged. "I want to see you, I want to see you cum thinking of me ..."  
He accelerated the pace, his breath became faster and faster.  
"Stone ..." he breathed.  
He heard only a groan, this groan caused a chain reaction and he released himself in a scream of intense pleasure. No matter if he made a noise, he was the only one here with Stone who could hear it.  
Out of breath, the Doctor stood closed for a moment, lost in the nowhere with a strange feeling of well-being. However, even if he was satisfied, it seemed that his appetite was far from being reached. No, he just needed to catch his breath, but his desire seemed inexhaustible.  
"Doctor?" "  
Stone's voice was still there.  
"Stone? You are real?  
\- Yes Doctor, but ... Are you sure everything is fine? "  
Something was wrong, Stone looked worried ... Different from what had happened a few minutes before. He opened his eyes. The agent was there, right in front of him, but fully dressed this time and didn't seem at all sweaty like him.  
He looked at himself, his jumpsuit had fallen at the level of his shoulders, his torso was half naked and while his left hand still held his cock in his hand, his right hand seemed to have landed on the stone for a good a long time.  
"Fucking Mushroom" he sighed ...  
"What did you do Doctor? I heard you shout my name ... "  
A strange feeling of uneasiness had fallen on him. But quickly he was chased by a new wave of desire that spread through him. The mushrooms he had eaten in abundance did not seem to want to leave him in peace.  
And while the real Agent Stone was in front of him, he didn't even ask himself how he had found him, or even what he thought of him at the time. He would have time to be ashamed when he digested the mushrooms.  
"Stone? He said softly  
"Yes, Doctor?" "  
He pointed to the rock wall to his right with the tip of his finger.  
"Pine yourself to the rock, Stone, and let me explain a few ... little things about mushrooms ..."


End file.
